


Memories

by writingmydaysaway



Category: Mayans MC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmydaysaway/pseuds/writingmydaysaway
Summary: Based on the song Spotlight by Lil Peep





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Memories   
> With Coco Cruz 
> 
> Authors Note: AHHH JUST KNOW I LOVE COCO OKAY!! WARNINGS: Just sad as fuuuuckk. Drinking too!   
> Also this was my first piece after writers block so I’ve been nervous about posting!
> 
> Song That Inspired This Piece: https://youtu.be/7R1N-8SoqcM

The diner was dim lit as you walk inside, the bell rang signaling someone has entered. You look around and notice the small amount of people there, your boyfriend James and you made your way to a booth. That’s when you spot Coco, he was slumped in the corner, a cigarette in between his lips as smoke poured out. His eyes never left you as you sat down next to James who placed his hand on your bare thigh.   
Your eyes didn’t move from Coco, he takes a long drag off his cigarette as his friends next to him spoke and ate. You hear James talking but you didn’t pay any mind, your focus was on Coco.   
“Babygirl...” James moves your focus from Coco to him as he locked lips with you for a forceful kiss. Coco puts his cigarette out and excuses himself from the table. His eyes quickly glance at James and you making out.   
The night sky was full of stars as Coco left the diner, thoughts of you clouded his head. Coco had never loved anyone the way he loved you. And the way things ended between you guys wasn’t the way he wanted.   
The ride back to Coco apartment was long, memories of you flashed before his eyes as he sped down the road. His motorcycle roaring through the night.  
“I love you Coco Cruz...always and forever” your words rang like bells inside Coco head. “Fuck!” Coco silently cursed to himself.  
“Coco, I promise only you have me.” You were laying in Coco bed, the covers covered you as Coco sat up his fingers combing his hair. Coco thought you looked the most beautiful in the morning, you didn’t have to try and be beautiful, you just were. But then visions of you and James filed up his mind. James holding your face as he kisses you, his hand traveling up your thigh. Coco couldn’t do anything about it.  
Coco walks inside his empty apartment, pictures of you were hung around the place. All the happy times you had together, it was all gone. Coco quickly slammed a beer down, trying to drown out the memory of you.   
Coco was feeling a buzz when he grabbed his cellphone, he automatically dialed the familiar numbers he knew.   
“Coco?” Your voice answers on the other line, Coco didn’t say anything for a moment. He placed his beer on the counter as he slumped to the floor.   
“Loving you was a fairytale.” Coco voice was subtle, he never said he loved anyone. His back was leaning against the counter as he sparked his cigarette.   
“Coco...” your voice started breaking, as you could hear the distraught in Coco voice.   
“why did you leave me?” Coco voice broke as he spoke.   
“I love you Coco, more than anything okay?” You respond to him in a whisper so nobody heard. “But it won’t work Coco, it never will. We’re too alike.” You add before you hang up. You couldn’t bear to hear his response, the wound was still too fresh.   
Coco threw his phone across his kitchen as he got up. He looked for his beer bottle, and chugged the rest. He walked out into the night and slammed the apartment door shut. Coco didn’t know where he was going, he just knew he couldn’t see your picture anymore, knowing you would wake up next to James and not him.


End file.
